


A Little Piece of Heaven

by iblamethenubbins



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is out dancing for Vala's birthday and Jack realises that it's not such a bad idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

It was Vala’s birthday and it had been decided (well, Vala had decided and nobody tried to argue with her, except Jack) that the celebrations would consist of drinks and dancing. And not even in the privacy of someone’s home, but at a club. With lots and lots of young and shiny-looking people shaking their butts and sweating too much. It certainly wasn’t Jack’s idea of fun. But the whole team was there--except Teal’c, off doing some important Jaffa thing--and it was a bit like old times, with the addition of Cam and Vala. So Jack decided to keep his grumbling to a minimum, merely stating that he wasn’t, under any circumstances, going to be persuaded to dance.

True to his word, Jack just sat on one of the couches, minding everyone’s jackets and bags, and watching his team dance. Well, he was mostly looking at Carter. Who was he kidding? He was staring, completely transfixed by her.

Sam had her long hair tied up in a ponytail, but now some wild strands were sticking to her neck and cheeks. She was wearing a long, flowery skirt and a white tank top and she looked happy. She was sweaty and panting and dancing like nobody’s business and he thought that he had never seen her so happy. Or sexier, for that matter. He was starting to realise that dancing had its advantages, when all he had to do was sit there and enjoy the show.

Why had he never seen Carter dancing? She obviously loved it. Oh yeah, because _he_ didn’t. And she’d never even tried to convince him to take her dancing. But now, thanks to Vala the whole team had been involved and he couldn’t have said no without being a spoilsport.

Daniel and Cam were having a blast, but Jack cringed every time he looked at them showing off their awkward moves. They didn’t seem to mind, though, which baffled him. Sam and Vala, on the other hand, were rocking the place. They loved the music and were singing loudly along--something about feeling locked out of heaven for too long. Well, he could relate to that.

He had never fully realised how much he’d been missing without Carter in his life. In his bed. Every night. How had he survived for eight whole years without that? Definitely paradise had been denied to him for way too long. He kept staring at her, revelling in the knowledge that those dark times were in the past and that he had finally earned himself a full-membership card to heaven.

He watched her while she linked her back to Vala’s, shimmying her shoulders, still singing along, sliding up and down seductively. He also noticed that a whole fan club had gathered around them, drooling over both. He couldn’t blame them, but he suddenly felt the need for her to look at him.

He tried to send her a telepathic message. _Carter. Turn around. Look at me. Now._ It didn’t work. Of course, it never did. He had tried it before a few times, just to be sure. You never knew with those pesky Ancients. You’d think this gene could have done something a little more useful than just turn on a stupid spaceship. Why couldn’t he make her look at him? It couldn’t be that hard. He tried again, more intensely. Still nothing.

Eventually, long after he had given up, she did look at him. She kept dancing, almost out of breath, still smiling like a fucking ray of sunshine, and looking him straight in the eyes. He held her gaze with a smirk and lifted his beer to her, taking a sip, never taking his eyes off hers. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him just a little bit longer, like she wanted to eat him, but then she got swept away again by Vala and by the music.

When the song ended, something slower came up. Vala went to find Daniel and won herself a dance with him. Cam seemed to have found a pretty lady for himself as well. And Sam went straight to him, still panting and drenched in sweat. She snatched his beer from his hands, straddled him, and took a long sip.

“Hi,” she said, smiling, when she’d finished drinking.

He grinned back at her. “Hi.”

She set the beer on the side table and grabbed his face with both hands. And then she kissed him.

He was caught off-guard as she almost never did this in front of other people. Not just the team, but the whole fucking club. But she didn’t leave him time to think about it, because now her tongue was in his mouth and he just thought, _Oh, what the hell_ , and happily kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

He would never get tired of kissing her. He liked every kind of Carter kissage. He liked the soft, slow kisses in bed, before making love to her; he liked the sleepy ones in the morning, almost just pecks, because she was self-conscious about her breath; he liked the quick kisses he stole while she was deep into some complicated equation, hunched on the laptop. And he liked their make-out sessions, the ones where they both turned back into teenagers, groping on the couch, forgetting to breathe.

This kiss was quickly turning into a steamy make-out session as Sam almost made him forget they were in public. His hands slowly slid from her waist to her butt and he could feel his arousal starting to make him uncomfortable. Just when he thought he had to stop this before it got embarrassing, she broke the kiss. She smiled, still flushed from the dancing and the kissing, her lips red and wet, her breathing heavy.

“Jack,” she said.

“Carter?”

She leaned into his ear and said, “I really really really love you.”

He almost laughed. He gently pushed her upright and said, “Yes. And you’re really really really drunk.”

“Yeah, that too. But I also really really really REALLY love you. Like, a lot.”

Jack smiled at her and replied, “Same.”

“Really a lot.”

“Hey, what do you say we call it a night?”

Sam frowned a little. “What, now?”

“Yeah, now.”

She looked unsure. He thought he had made a perfectly reasonable request, given recent developments, but obviously he hadn’t considered the allure of dancing.

“But it’s Vala’s birthday. She won’t be happy if…”

The music had gone back to being loud and dancy and Vala looked like she was waiting for Sam to go back out and rock that floor with her.

“Just one more?”

“Sure. I’ll just…be here.”

He let her go, though not before she took another sip from his beer. While he sat there, watching her get back into the rhythm, moving her hips to the music, happy and sexy as hell, he thought that maybe watching Carter dance to another song wouldn’t be such a high price to pay for his own little piece of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Locked out of heaven" by Bruno Mars.
> 
> Thanks to Bethanyactually for being a perfect beta and for being awesome :)


End file.
